


He Has Been Here

by awkwardCerberus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I finally got my lady galra, Inspired by Fanart, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sniper Lance (Voltron), no one dies I promise, shklance if you squint, still shite at writing a fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCerberus/pseuds/awkwardCerberus
Summary: "...There are children standing here,Arms outstretched into the sky,Tears drying on their face.He has been here..."Zethrid was strong, Acxa was smart, Ezor was fast, but Narti was resourceful. Every mind on the battlefield was her weapon. The self-conscious, the unsure, the nervous...those were her favorites. Their minds were easy to control.A Paladin, too focused on proving he was more than a seventh wheel, was her easiest target yet.





	1. Tracer Lighting Up The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So....Narti is a fave, and lance is a fave, and platonic Shklance is a fave.....so....the faves....shall suffer. Sophia's going hard this time. Also like i have a job now and im starting college so thats fuuuun and adulty...and also i have like 5 other fics and an ass long D&D campaign to write,,,,,updates may be slow this tim around,,,,
> 
> Title and description from "No Bravery" by James Blunt.
> 
> Inspired by this [lovely artwork.](https://maggie-m-mae.tumblr.com/post/163900744689/i-was-pretty-impressed-with-season-3-though-i)

Night vision on. Virtual sighting engaged. Position secure.

Lance took a deep breath and took a knee on his little ledge, propping one elbow against his knee and pulling the butt of his bayard into his shoulder, "sharpshooter is in position."

He was covered by thick air vents and pipes on either side, but he still had a perfect view of the control room below. Lotor's generals had already been here when the Paladins had arrived, but it was a little too easy to sneak around the other side of the small moon and into the Galra base. The four of them were gathered around the main computer, one of them hastily typing in commands and pulling up information while the other three watched her back.

Ezor turned around and flung an arm across Acxa's shoulders dramatically, poking at her cheek, "you're so tense. Lighten up before your face freezes in a frown. We haven't seen those pesky kitties all day! They don't even know we're here!"

"And if they do come in?" Zethrid looked over her shoulder, smiling as she clenched her fists, "we'll beat the _vahek_ out of them!"

Despite her comrade's enthusiasm, Acxa was not swayed. She cocked and eyebrow and let out a short, terse breath through her nose, pulling a thumb drive from one of the pockets on her belt. The computer immediately recognized the hardware as friendly and began transferring hundreds of files over, and then erasing any traces of them from the main system. Despite the size of the many files, the downloads were progressing faster than anticipated. Excellent.

Several yards above them, Lance adjusted the grip around the barrel of his rifle, watching the four targets through the crosshairs displayed on his visor. He mentally told his helmet to engage his full visor, and sure enough the helmet came down and sealed off around his neck. He didn't plan on needing an airtight space suit anytime soon, but if he kept his voice down and his breaths quiet, he would be totally silent.

The comm in his right ear crackled with Keith's rough whisper, "Lance, how's it looking in there?"

Lance gave his helmet another mental command on what to do, and a semi-opaque map of the surrounding area popped up in front of his crosshairs. There was his blue dot, and on the other side of a little white line were four more dots: red, yellow, green, pink; in front of all of those were four red triangles. None of the markers moved, everyone was still. Lance didn't have to see his team to know they were just a few buzzwords away from blowing the doors open.

"I have eyes on all four lovely ladies," he couldn't help but smile just a little at the unison groans, "they're standing at the main controls."

"Can you really say that about the enemy though?"

"All women are queens Pidge, now are you guys gonna blow stuff up or not?"

Lance could hear Keith's blood pressure rising in his last sigh. He must have used a hand signal for Hunk's cue because one second there was silence, and the next second the door was flying halfway across the room. Lotor's generals were on top of the Paladin's the moment they entered the room, and Lance tuned out everything but his targets.

He'd gotten good and drowning out the grunts and yells in his comm; at deciding on one target at a time, taking that one out, and finding a next one; at seeing the fight as a whole rather than just what was in his sights.

Keith had run in first (naturally) and Zethrid had been the first to lunge at him. Immediately Lance knew her size would be an issue for Keith, so he aimed for her back and fired a solid line of shots up the back o her armor. They weren't very lethal hits, but they didn't have to be. They threw Zethrid off focus long enough for Keith to wrangle himself out of her grip and kick her upside the head.

Next target.

Pidge was going for Acxa. Shit. Lance dialed his sights back so he could get a better view of the control systems. There was an open panel to the left of Acxa that she didn't see, perfect. Lance fired a single shot at the open wires and almost instantly the whole left half of the computer blew up. Acxa was too startled to see Pidge firing their bayard at her, and by the time she did, she already had her legs yanked out from under her before she could go for her pistol.

Next target.

Hunk and Allura were tag-teaming Ezor. Lance didn't have much to do there; Hunk had the long range taken care of, and Allura was giving her a real work around up close. Still, Lance fired a hail of shot's around Ezor's feet and tripped her up. She stumbled and tried to jump back, but Allura had already wrapped her whip around the general's middle and thrown her to the ground.

Next target...wait.

Where _was_ the next target?

He lowered his rifle to see the whole floor below him, but Narti was still nowhere down there. Lance swallowed, forcing himself to stay calm, and scanned the fighting again. Pidge and Hunk were trying to bring Ezor out of the air, Allura and Zethrid were slugging punches at one another, and Acxa and Keith were trying to slice each others throats. But still, there was no sign of the fourth general.

Lance allowed himself a small amount of worry and started looking for her in the rafters where he was. A giant blue lady with a tail was fairly easy to see hiding among air vents and rafters, but she wasn't up there either. Just like before, Lance forced himself not to freak out and checked a second time, only to come up empty again.

 _Shit_. Now Lance might have been a little panicked. "Does anyone have eyes on the crazy cat lady? She went ghost!"

There was a quiet pitter-patter on a metal pipe next to him. It felt like he was in a horror movie: if he turned to look where the sound was, he'd come face to face with the creepy doll. He gulped this time and turned his head hesitantly to the side, praying that the last thing he saw wasn't the Annabelle doll.

Oh God, Lance now kind of wished it was the Annabelle doll.

Sitting on a metal beam to his right, was Kova. He was looking at Lance with that utterly bored expression all cats have when looking at someone, and cocked his head to one side, blinked slowly, then began licking one of his paws. Lance stumbled backwards and tried to put as much distance between the cat and him as he could, still frantically looking for the cat's partner.

"Guys! Guys, I found the cat! The freaky space cat is right on me!"

"Then shoot the cat!"

 _No shit, Keith_. Lance changed his bayard back to its smaller blaster and aimed at Kova, who didn't seem to be bothered by it in the slightest. He stood up off his hind legs and gave this mystery Paladin before him a nonchalant "mroowh" as he turned and stalked off into the shadows. Lance's hands were shaking around his bayard but when he tried to scramble back towards the wall, his back hit something.

Lance rounded on what he'd just bumped into and aimed his blaster at a pair of knees, a thick blue tail turning in the air behind them. He looked up and all he saw was a pale blue hand reaching for his visor. He didn't have the time to scream or all out or fight back. The last thing he saw was Narti reaching for his helmet and then purple fog and then...nothing.

Lance no longer heard the other Paladins in his ear, no longer heard the myriad sounds of a small battle. Cold spread from his head through his body like a soft breeze, until he was numb rom his head to his feet. If he'd inadvertently dropped his bayard, he wouldn't have known. There was one little spot of warmth on the top of his head. Maybe that was Narti's hand, he didn't know, but it was the only warm thing he knew, so he pushed towards it with everything he had.

The warmth told him to raise his arms, he obeyed. The warmth told him to squeeze his finger, he obeyed. The warmth told him he had done good and that he should rest now.

He obeyed.

* * *

Narti was born without eyes, that much was obvious. She never truly saw the world around her until Prince Lotor gave her Kova as a gift. Until then, she had learned to see in a different way. She saw the world through those she possessed, however briefly, but it was more than trust their sight. She felt their emotions, their breath in their lungs, their heart in their chest. For the little moment she controlled them, they were one body.

Narti was amazed at how easily she'd been able to take over this Paladin. She'd always been able to take over the weak-minded relatively quickly, but somehow she assumed that one of the mighty Voltron Paladins would have proved a little more challenging. The bayard even listened to her. She told the Blue Paladin to bring about his rifle and a moment later he was falling back into a proper sniping position.

She would start with the weakest of the Paladin's and work her way up, leaving her team to gang up against the strongest and make them easier targets. From her high perch, she watched how the other four fought, and decided who would be first on her list.

The green one was the smallest. They were still trying to strike Ezor out of the air, and their tiny bayard and disadvantage of height left them wide open. This would be like hunting mice in a box. Narti told the Paladin under her control to aim and fire, and he obeyed. One moment, the green one was stepping back to fire their bayard, and the next they were tumbling back across the floor and landing in a pathetic heap at the yellow one's feet.

The other Paladins stopped their fighting and ran over to their fallen comrade, circling up around them. The yellow one was kneeling next to them, pulling their head into his lap and pressing his hands to the bleeding would on their stomach. Narti had planned to take that one down a little later, but she would not pass up the perfect opportunity that she'd been handed. Again, she told her Paladin to aim and fire, and again he did.

The Yellow Paladin was larger than the the other Paladin she'd taken out. The first shot hit his right shoulder, but it was not enough to incapacitate him. Narti ordered the blue one to fire again, and the second shot took the Yellow Paladin in the hip. Like the small green one, he fell to his knees and then toppled to one side, his massive bayard disappearing in his hand as he fell.

The Altean princess was yelling at her falling warriors, but it wouldn't help them. Narti could hear the remaining two Paladin's yelling at the blue one through his comms, which meant that she could hear them too. She didn't care what the princess was yelling, but they were so loud and frequent that they were beginning to grow irritating.

"Lance, you have to fight her! She is controlling you, this isn't you! Fight her, La—"

Enough of that. Narti ordered another shot to be fired at the Pink Paladin, this one hitting the perfect center of her chest. She could hear the Altean's sudden gasp in her ear, but it meant nothing. The princess shrank to the floor as limp and as lifelessly as the others, and now only the Red Paladin was left standing.

Zethrid, Acxa, and Ezor had nothing left to do now; they stepped back and left Narti to finish her simple task. The red one was still trying to fight, slashing his sword uselessly out in front of him as though one of the other generals was going to just walk up and fight back. Through the sights of her Paladin's rifle, Narti saw Zethrid smirk. This had been entertaining, but now it was growing tiresome.

Narti tightened her grip around the Blue Paladin's mind and ordered him to aim one last time. Below, the red one didn't drop his bayard, but he did stop fighting. His posture went slack as though he was preparing to surrender, and he looked up at where Narti and her Paladin were perched in the ceiling.

"Lance," she could hear the Red Paladin's voice as clearly as though he'd been standing right there with her, "please."

Fire.

Narti scoffed. She'd been aiming for the head, but she must have been off. The blast hit the Red Paladin just under the collarbone and he fell to the ground slowly. She never missed, but she hadn't felt the blue one's mind try and fight her. The red one would have to consider himself lucky. He was part Galra, yet he still surrendered himself in that moment; he had not triumphed, nor had he died.

"Narti," now this was Acxa's voice in her own comm, "excellent job. Let's get out of here."

Narti released her grip on the Blue Paladin's mind, and then on his body. He fell at her feet with a dull thud, as had his other comrades. If she were feeling truly up to it, she would have kicked him off the ledge and let gravity do the work...but she had done enough for one day. Better to let him wake up on his own to his own carnage. To her left, Kova meowed at her and leapt silently off the pipe he'd been watching from, sitting on her shoulder.

She scratched behind his ears and walked off the end of her little perch, landing on the floor behind Ezor, who was smiling down a the little Green Paladin and kicking at their hand with the toe of her boot, "easy peasy. Why didn't you think of that idea sooner?"

Kova meowed at the other general in reply and curled up around the back of Narti's shoulder, purring as the back on his neck was scratched in affection. Acxa held up the small thumb drive with a small smile, changing the comms channel to the one that connected them to Lotor's ship, "Prince Lotor, we have the information. The Paladins destroyed the computers, but we got what we needed."

"Excellent. Return at once."

All four generals replied with a firm, "yessir" and began to walk over the Paladins' bodies on their way out. Ezor put her foot down in a thin puddle of blood and made a sarcastic show of being grossed out, but kept walking. Once she no longer had to watch where she stepped, she leaned towards Zethrid and pointed over her shoulder at the remains of their victory, "so what about the dead rainbow back there?"

Zethrid laughed, "leave it for the blue one. Maybe this will teach him to watch his back."


	2. Tears Drying On Their Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, i would have loved fro this to be out like,,,2000 years sooner but i just started college and work has been so s o s o crazy like have you ever had to make so many turkey club wraps you wanna murder a turkey its fuckin ridiculous,,,,i digress, sophia wasnt speedy

Something must have gone wrong. Reinforcements must have come in, or the generals had gotten the upper hand, or something. Lance couldn't hear fighting anymore - he couldn't really hear anything over the loud ringing in his ears. He tried to pick himself up but when he tried, he fell back awkwardly on his side. The back of his helmet bounced on the metal beneath him, and Lance thought there might have been a giant shard of glass stabbing the back of his head, it hurt that much. Narti must have knocked him out, fuck, he'd never live that one down.

He sucked in a sharp breath and his helmet retracted back to just the visor as he rolled onto his stomach and tried to pick himself up one more time, "guys? What's going on? Keith? Allura? Hunk - anybody?"

"Lance? What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Shiro's voice was way too loud in his helmet, it sounded like he was yelling an inch from his ear. Lance reached for his bayard where he'd dropped it near a pipe and fell back down onto his back, "I don't know...I must have gotten knocked out or something...let me see if I can..."

He rolled onto his other side and propped himself up on his elbow, waiting to see everyone looking up at him irritably for taking so long. He could practically hear Keith using his "leader voice" already, and Allura cautioning him to watch his back in the future...except he didn't. After Shiro stopped talking, his comms played only static.

Lance looked down where his team should have been, and saw only bodies. Only blood.

It looked like a massacre, and dear God he hoped it wasn't. Hunk was laying in front of Pidge, the way he fell, he must have been protecting them, but whether he had succeeded, Lance didn't know. Pidge was curled up in a little ball, their arms wrapped limply around their middle and curled up behind Hunk's back. Hunk, who was laying unsettlingly unmoving in the dark corner, and Pidge who looked like a rag doll that someone had thrown out, laying in a dark puddle under a flickering light.

Allura was not far away. She was laying face down - her deactivated bayard still in her hand. The way she had fallen, body straight and arms to the side, she looked crucified. Lance may have called her name, he didn't know, but if he had, it didn't stir her. he reached out as if he could touch her from all the way up here, but he leaned too far forward and almost fell off his little ledge.

He thought he would be sick if he could still feel any part of his body. It didn't take him long to figure out what had really happened. Lance was smart, he knew. That didn't mean he wanted too, but he remembered Narti and what she could do with her powers. No common Galra rifle could do as much damage as his bayard, especially not when the shots were perfectly calculated.

Lance brought his jet pack online and pushed off the wall, but he couldn't do more than fall. He hit the ground and half rolled, half stumbled to his feet, but it didn't feel like he was the one moving. It was like he was watching a movie through someone else's eyes, but he couln't turn it off, no matter how hard he wanted to. Shiro and Coran were silent in his ear, and Lance had no doubt that he'd inadvertently activated the video feed on his helmet. They could see what he'd done now.

He didn't know who to fall on his knees in front of first. It probably should be Allura, because she was the princess and Blue would kill him if he killed her new Paladin. But he started veering off towards Hunk and Pidge, his friends, his original team. They were covered in the most blood, they'd been felled first.

"Hu...Hunk...buddy," his voice was to thick, too wavering for anyone else to hear, but Hunk would have heard. He must not have heard it; he didn't move.

Lance took another step towards Hunk and Pidge, but his foot wouldn't move. He didn't want to look down, he forced himself to, but he didn't want to. Deep down, Lance wanted it to be something stupid - and upturned floor panel or a hole in the floor, a dead guard, he would settle on even just his brain not wanting to move his foot.

Not Keith.

He didn't want to look down and see that his foot was hooked under Keith's stomach. Lance swallowed so hard his jaw hurt and this time forced himself to step back. Unfortunately for Lance, the lights in the room were too dark, and the maroon flooring was perfect camouflage for all the blood that was poured over it. He tried to pull his foot away from Keith, but he did it so fast that the sole of his boot lost all traction; the slick rubber squeaked against the metal and then Lance slammed backwards into onto the floor.

He'd slipped. In Keith's blood. Lance had slipped in a puddle of Keith's blood like he was in some fucked up horror movie.

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and crawled forward, one brittle motion at a time. Keith was red - his chest plate was so red, soaked in so much blood that the red Voltron logo blended in with the rest of the plate. Lance couldn't feel his heart anymore.

"...Keith..."

That wasn't Lance's voice. His comms had been silent this whole time, he'd forgotten there were still people on the other end. Shiro had breathed out that one shaky syllable in Lance's ear and it was the final drop that broke the dam.

Lance threw himself forward the last couple feet and tugged Keith gracelessly into his lap. Keith's head hung back languidly in Lance's arms, and after a moment his helmet slipped off his head and rolled on the floor until it bumped against Lance's thigh. He was trying to hold Keith up, but everywhere Lance tried to grab was so slick with blood, he kept slipping.

Lance hooked his hand under Keith's collar and hauled him up the last couple of inches, but his hand brushed against something that felt like a wet sponge. Bile rose in the back of his throat when he imagined what it might be; when he finally worked up a good enough mix of fear and curiosity, he looked down.

Immediately Lance squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. He wished he didn't have a sense of touch in his hand, he really truly did, as he pressed his palm into the bleeding hole where Keith's neck met his shoulder. For the second time, Lance couldn't tell if he was speaking out loud or not, all he knew was that every prayer he could remember from Sunday school was going through his mind faster than a monorail. He dug his hand into the wet flesh and squeezed - the only thing he ever remembered from first aid training was to apply pressure, he pushed on Keith's neck until the collar of his armor dug into Lance's leg.

"Shiro...we - they..." Lance swallowed again, feeling his voice crack painfully in his throat. He looked around the room frantically, but still no one was moving, "they—they're all...everyone's down. Extraction...extrac..."

The last word died halfway on his lips. Lance felt as though his bones were made of steel and his skin was stone; his blood could have stopped pumping and it likely wouldn't have made a difference. Time felt like it had slowed to a halt, but Lance blinked and suddenly Shiro and Coran were in the base with him. They were pulling everyone onto some kind of floating stretcher and pushing them outside.

Shiro had to pry Keith out of Lance's arms like they'd somehow molded together. He put some kind of oxygen mask around Keith's face and sprayed something blue and foamy over the hole in his neck. The stretcher materialized some kind of loose straps over his chest and legs and levitated towards Coran and Shiro. Lance was still kneeling on the floor, watching it all happen like he wasn't even in his own body.

He was so out of it, a bomb could have gone off next to him and he wouldn't have reacted. Ironically, Shiro knelt down in front of him and he panicked. Shiro was no bomb - he wasn't angry, he wasn't disappointed or sad, he was the same as Lance, here but not. He put a hand on Lance's shoulder and Lance crumbled. He doubled over and pressed his face into Shiro's lap, sobbing as hard as his lungs would stand.

"It wasn't me! I-I promise, Shiro! The-The one with...with the cat...she—and my bayard—she made me...she..." He looked up pathetically, shoving off his helmet and swiping the heels of his palms under his eyes like a child, "I didn't...I didn't mean to..."

Shiro put his hands cautiously on Lance's shoulders and pulled the both of them to their feet, leaning on one another like two pillars that would topple without the other. He'd seen his own terror reflected in Lance's tears, the terror of someone watching their own bloody handiwork be carted away like on some crime show. He could do only now what he'd wished someone had done to him in the gladiatorial rings and pulled Lance close, giving hims a shoulder to cry on and a chest to hide in.

"This isn't your fault, Lance," the words were bitter in his mouth. They weren't a lie, they weren't untrue, but they were still bitter. Coran handed Lance's helmet to Shiro and began ushering the floating stretchers out of the control room, saying nothing to the remaining Paladins, "you didn't do this."

Lance sobbed a litany of "I did" into the collar of Shiro's armor, and that was the moment Shiro decided they'd both had enough. He put one arm across Lance's shoulder and a hand on his waist to steady the younger Paladin as he walked him out of the base. If Lance tried to look up, Shiro gently pushed his face back into his hands and pressed on; Lance didn't need to see the pools of blood they had to walk through a second time.

The trek through the Castle was just as hard. Lance pulled away from Shiro several times, insisting that he had to follow Coran to the infirmary, begging to see the other Paladins. Every time Shiro would silently deny him and keep pushing him forward towards their rooms, and every time lance would cry out like a lost child.

"Shiro, let me go! I have to - I need to see them!" He would always wriggle out of Shiro's grasp like a petulant worm and tore down the hallway in the other direction, and always Shiro would run after him, "it's _my fault_! I did this! I have to be there! Shiro! _Let me go_!"

Shiro yanked back on Lance's collar and locked his arms around him, if he didn't pick Lance up just a little bit, he risked getting a boot to the knee. Somehow, and it took them God knows how long, Shiro wrangled Lance into his room, kicking and fighting tooth and nail to run the other way. The closing and locking of the bedroom door must have been some kind of realization trigger for Lance because when the lock clicked and the lights dimmed accommodatingly, he stopped.

Lance stopped fighting with Shiro and crumpled slowly onto the floor, wiping at his eyes and nose and burying his face so deep in his hands that the fabric of his gloves left imprints on his cheeks. He curled into a ball so tightly his knuckles brushed against the floor and he hadn't felt Shiro's arms around his back. He hadn't stopped crying once, and it was a miracle he had any tears left.

"They hate me...they hate me, they hate me, they hate me...I...I almost killed them all, Shiro!" Suddenly Shiro was guiding Lance towards his shoulder, but if it was supposed to comfort him, it was failing, "I should - I shouldn't have been a Paladin! Blue never should have - she never should have picked me! I'm gonna leave, Shiro...I'll leave, I promise..."

"Lance, don't. Don't ever say that," Shiro hadn't meant to snap so harshly, but he couldn't help it. Of all the things happening right now, and of all the times in every reality for it to happen, Lance's anxieties were certainly not another thing they needed to worry about right now, "you're important to this team, you're a Paladin, and you're our sharpshooter. We need you - "

"No!  _You don't_!" Lance looked from Shiro's shoulder long enough to shriek in his face and rub his wrists under his eyes, "you need a real sniper, not a buddy spike! They're...they're gonna hate me...they're gonna hate me, Shiro. This is all my fault..."

There was silence the rest of the evening. Lance had cried himself into a rough sleep in Shiro's lap on the bedroom floor, and Shiro hadn't dared move him for a good while. His legs had fallen asleep some time ago, and his back was beginning to stiffen, but every time he thought about moving, Lance would whimper and Shiro would go back to stroking his hair and shushing him.

Eventually, though, he did have to move. His helmet was on the floor besides him, and the final straw was Shiro's comm clicking on with Coran's voice. The sound was louder in the quiet room, but miraculously, Lance didn't seem to notice. Shiro reached over and put his helmet on one handed, finally making the decision to move Lance into his bed.

"I'm here, Coran," he had to whisper, and he turned the volume down as an added precaution, but even when he stopped Lance into his arms, the boy didn't stir, "what is it?"

"The good news, at least, is that everyone is stable. It was touch and go for a bit there with Keith and Pidge, but they're all safely in the pods now," there was a slight positivity in his voice, but it was short lived. Even through the minor static on the channel, Shiro could hear that positivity dissipate, "the bad news, unfortunately, is that Lance is an excellent shot. And so was whatever the Galra used on him. It will be some time before anyone is ready to be released."

Shiro sighed quietly and looked over his shoulder at Lance as he paused in the doorway. He didn't look much more comfortable in his bed either - armor still on, a blanket dropped across him as he curled in a ball, headphones and iPod tangled together in the corner by his pillow. Shiro wouldn't wish the pain he saw in Lance on his worst enemy, though he wished he could trade places with Lance in a heartbeat.

"Thank you, Coran. I'll be there in a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh when the lady generals get back, narti totally gave lotor thumbs up and finger guns when he asks how the mission went, no this is real its canon shelby says so
> 
> and I hope the errors aren't atrocious, I kinda skipped over editing so I could get this up

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so mistakes are mine.


End file.
